


Teacher, teacher

by apriori



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP-ish?, freshly graduated teacher Daniel, high school senior Jihoon, supposedly a summer fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apriori/pseuds/apriori
Summary: To his defence, Daniel did not know - he had completely no idea what he had gotten himself into, until the holiday - and Park Jihoon's little summer game - ends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is an age gap, teacher-student nielwink that no one asked for lol it's not too late to go back now

 

To his defence, there was no way that Daniel could know it.

 

After all, it was a rare free period of his life, and he had just graduated for teaching college a few months ago and it was his first summer after several years of which he had absolutely no troublesome club activities to attend and he was determined to let loose before he was assigned to a school as a teacher-in-training, his first job ever. Plus, Sungwoon had said confidently that his cousin, albeit way younger, was in first year of college, at least.

Now that he thought of it, it was primarily Ha Sungwoon’s fault.

Busan was Daniel’s hometown and Gwangalli was his playground, but Sungwoon, his upperclassman back from the teaching college, who now teaches Applied Music at an art high school in Geumjeong, was the one who had suggested that they rented a beach house with a few friends and wasted the summer away. Daniel had no reasons to say no, and Sungwoon’s friends were a bunch of cool, a few years older, dudes that he could click well with. They had spent the first two days sleeping in, swimming and surfing, flirting with other young people at the beach, and passing the humid nights with chilled beers – in that order – before Park Jihoon strutted in and well into the scene.

“You’ve grown up well, Jihoonie – come on, greet your hyungs,” Sungwoon had ushered when they stumbled upon the boy at an ice-cream stand near the beach on the third day. Daniel paid more attention to the conversation between Sungwoon and his younger cousin than he probably should, and heard something about Jihoon being sent away to Masan by his parents to spend the holiday with his grandparents (from the other side that was not related to Sungwoon) only to find out that the elders already had a vacation planned to Jeju with the rest of the elderly in the neighbourhood so he decided to have solo vacation in Busan instead. He also vividly remembered that Jihoon had conformed to the fact when Sungwoon asked if he was now in college and said that he was a first year in Chung-ang University.

Thus, Park Jihoon had lied, and Ha Sungwoon did not even bother to check, and none of it was Daniel’s fault at all.

Perhaps, if one must find one, Daniel’s only mistake was that he had stared too much at Jihoon’s thighs. Of course, it was almost 40⁰C and everyone was wearing shorts and Daniel has a pair of impudent eyes that like to roam around but no one had quite a pair of thighs that distract him as much as Park Jihoon’s full yet muscly ones. In any circumstances, Daniel would admit about imagining how it would feel to run his hand up the ripped limb, but the fact that he had gotten hard by a thought of how heavenly it would be to have his dick in between the set of thighs, was a secret that he would bring to his grave.

The reason why no one had suspected Jihoon to be any other than an adult was mostly because he could chug down a can of beer without batting an eyelash, though his tolerance was more to the weaker side. The point was there was no tell-tale awkwardness at all when he joined their little troop, his banters with the older men flowed naturally, just like any college students that they knew, and Daniel himself had been just months back.  Besides, it was summer, and nobody wrapped their heads around something much in summer – especially a bunch of young men with idle time and determination to have fun.

And for the same reason, no one tossed the slightest care when the _thing_ started to happen between Daniel and Jihoon. Perhaps, none of them barely noticed how it even began, not even Daniel and Jihoon themselves. It probably had started with Jihoon sitting a little bit too close to Daniel at some point, or Daniel flinging his arm over Jihoon like it was the most natural thing to do – but everyone knew how it ended up for the rest of the holiday; hushed giggles and whispers of inside jokes over meals, and nights spent locked in Daniel’s room instead of chilling at the beach with the rest of the guys.

“Keep it down, please, it’s awkward for _me_ ,” Sungwoon had told Daniel once but that was all that was said ever.

He should have said more – this was _his_ fault after all.    

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel did not have to open his eyes to know what was going on, he was now familiar with the kitty licks that were currently peppered along his morning wood. Even in his barely awake state of mind, it boosted his ego somehow knowing that his cock was a tad too big for Jihoon to take in, the reason why he resorted to torture Daniel with many of those soft smooches along the shaft instead. Daniel liked it the most when Jihoon reached the tip of the penis, lapping on the precums before taking only a bit of the flesh into his warm cavern, sucking it in between his moist, yielding tongue and the hard roof of his mouth.

Daniel had a brief idea to just shove his cock and had Jihoon deep-throat him like he had done only once before this, but as if reading his mind, Jihoon decided to come up, neglecting the poor thing altogether and gave Daniel a peck on his chapped lips.

“Good morning, sleepy-head.”

Jihoon’s hair was still in their bird nest state after a good, long sleep and Daniel’s hand automatically ran through it, as he stared at the pretty face propped on his chest. As mesmerizing as Jihoon can be, with his exquisitely-shaped eyes and perfectly sculptured nose, it was hard to ignore the way Jihoon purposely rubs his milky thigh on Daniel’s hard length and it was definitely _Jihoon’s_ fault when Daniel flipped them over without much a warning except for the glint in his eyes.

“Good morning, you tease.”

Jihoon giggled, before he was shushed down with a kiss from the man on top of him. He had not kissed many people, but he knew Daniel was one of the better kissers around because he doubted if just anyone could make him hard with just some making out. If any of his friends had the gut to suggest to him that he would like to have a tongue roaming around his mouth, he would probably have laughed at them, but the whine he let out when Daniel ended his ministration now tells otherwise.   

Daniel relented and humored him, nibbling on his lower lips for a while before moving to the inside where Jihon’s own tongue awaited. Jihoon made a mistake and keeps his eyes closed, and that was how he missed how Daniel’s hand had left his side and crept along the top of his thigh instead, dangerously close to where it had started to throb.

“Seems like I got someone excited,” Daniel said in his deep voice, a half whisper that sounded huskier than usual, the remnant of sleep that had barely gone away. That, and the way Daniel just dragged his palm up and down along his shaft, with way less pressure than he needed, drove Jihoon mad.

“Lube,” he stated, almost an order – though when Daniel actually moved away to reach for the bottle, he sighed for the loss of contact.

“We almost run out,” Daniel informed as he squeezed the transparent liquid out onto his palm, and then to Jihoon’s outstretched ones as well.

“Summer is almost over anyway,” Jihoon replied offhandedly, while warming the liquid on his hands.

Summer was almost over, and that they only had tomorrow together – perhaps that was what had made things quite more heated in this round of game. Daniel was not familiar with the feeling of lube on his cock, he had always used condom when he was the one penetrating, even though he knew that he was clean – as proven by his medical check up just last month – but Jihoon, with his glistening thumb pressing on the slightly protruding veins along the shaft, told him that they could make an exception this time.

He also told Daniel that he did not need much prep, the muscles still fairly loose from their activities all last night before they had gone to sleep, but Daniel still eased two of his fingers in anyway, coaxing the hole open and to be ready for what Daniel had to offer. Jihoon made these little noises that caused Daniel’s blood rushed south, while hiding his flushed face behind his arms – Daniel did wonder if Jihoon was more coy during foreplay rather than the act himself, something he had realized for a while.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jihoon whimpered when he thought Daniel’s fingers were taking too long and he might not be able to hold the urge to rock his hips against the hardness that felt way too good inside him at the moment. “That’s – _ahh_ – that’s enough, please.”

Some other time Daniel would have teased him more, his long fingers could easily reach Jihoon’s sweet spot – they had tried, Jihoon’s cries when he brushed the area repeatedly with the tips of his fingers had been the loudest ever – but he realized that he, too, could not wait any much longer.

The other thing about Jihoon that stood out the most, after his set of thighs that are Daniel’s personal favourite, was the fact that he was _loud_. Daniel had not liked loud bed partners, there were girls that he had stopped seeing because he could not stand their endless whimpers during sex, but now he realized that perhaps it was the high-pitched voices that had annoyed him because he _loved_ how Jihoon sounded.

“Hyung – _ahh_ – Niel – N _iel_ -hyung, harder, please, _please – AHH!”_

Daniel had to bend Jihoon almost to half to give him what he actually wanted – not harder thrusts but a jab on the right, exact point. He knew he found it when Jihoon’s pelvis shook urgently beneath him, chasing more of the pleasure. This could work, but the position took tolls on both of them, so Daniel shifted, his hard cock slipping out from Jihoon on the way, much to his partner’s dissatisfaction.

“Easy, little tiger,” he says, fixing their positions so that he sat leaning on the headboard and Jihoon spreading his legs over Daniel’s crotch. “You do the work too if you want to feel good.”

Jihoon buried his face on the crook of Daniel’s neck. “I don’t like this.”

Daniel chuckled as he runs his hand along the curve of Jihoon’s ass, guiding it his erection that was sticky with combination of lube and his own precums. “Because it feels too good and it drives you crazy?”

There was no way Jihoon would admit it, but he did not have to – because his chocked up wails when Daniel was _finally_ inside again, said more than he could ever anyway.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung,” he chanted between breaths, almost in timing with the up and down of his ass along Daniel’s cock, the tip of the length pressing deliciously hard on his prostate every time Daniel thrusted to meet his fall halfway. “I’m so close – ahh – hyung, _hyung_ –“    

It only took Daniel a single stroke of Jihoon’s leaking penis before the younger man came, his release coming in short spurts, and at each spurts, his hole would tighten around Daniel’s raw cock, the sensation borderline pleasure and pain now that Daniel could not help but to move his hips in quick, sharp thrusts, seeking for his own release.

Jihoon’s upper body that was lax in post-coital bliss, draped on Daniel’s broad shoulder, shook with Daniel’s urgent movement, and he moans in oversensitivity as he tightened his grip inside, trying to help Daniel to reach his climax.

“Jihoon,” Daniel groaned, feeling the familiar stir low down his stomach pooling bigger. “Jihoon, I –“

Daniel thought he could pull out in time, being used to the comfort of condoms, but he was barely out when the release hits, and his load stained Jihoon’s entrance white.

 

“You know,” Daniel propped up his body on his arm and started a conversation, after they were all sated and cleaned up, Jihoon curling on his side. “The place where I will start working after summer is not that far from your university.”

Jihoon gave him an amused smile that did not quite reach his eyes. “Did you check?”

“Yeah.”

There was a slight pause, which Daniel filled by playing with Jihoon’s soft, light brown hair. Jihoon sighed afterward, as he looked right into Daniel’s eyes. “We can’t keep this. I told you when we started.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No.”

“A girlfriend, then?”

“No, silly.”

Daniel winced when Jihoon’s fist landed on his chest, not too lightly.

“Then, why?”

Park Jihoon’s eyes were the prettiest, the most ethereal thing he ever saw in his 24 years of living, Daniel realized, and Jihoon was wrong if he thought Daniel could just give up the chances of looking into them for a little bit more.

“Because our story is a summer story – and it ends with the summer.”

* * *

 

 

Daniel did not want it to end then - but right now, as he stares at Park Jihoon, clad in white shirt and vest with the emblem of the school he is stationed to start his teaching career, along the corridor that leads to the senior classrooms in the said school - he wishes it is all and over, or a dream. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember saying there won’t be any smut in this chapter but guess who lied :3

 

He should not have trusted Daniel.

Yet again, he had no reason not to. Daniel was a decent man; he might be a little bit too easy to amuse, always the quickest to laugh at practically everything and nothing worth laughing at, and perhaps he had a beautiful smile that made Jihoon felt warm inside in a way that become quite alarming; but Daniel had been good to him so far – and on bed, Daniel had been nothing but amazing, even if Jihoon did not have much experience to properly make a comparison, something that he would not like Daniel to know.

Even so, when Daniel asked if he wanted to try something new with a glint in his eyes, Jihoon should have waited till the alcohol in his system subsided before saying yes.

It was the only right thing to do; but spoiler alert, he did not.

“No spanking, no blindfold,” was the only thing he said, and Daniel had chuckled at that.

“Why would I ever cover your pretty eyes,” he had whispered on Jihoon’s ears as he slipped off Jihoon’s bathrobe down the shoulders and for a moment Jihoon wanted to believe that it was not a mere sweet talk before sex, which was another thing Daniel was really good at.

It was barely past dinner time, the beach near the guesthouse was still very much alive with the summer crowd, among them were their friends who no longer bother about them cooping themselves in a room after some rounds of alcohols following the usual noodles and grilled pork belly feast. Jihoon had some inklings that perhaps the older men were just tactfully leaving the house all for themselves, even just for a few hours but there was barely any need to do so – because it did not matter if there were people around or none when Daniel riled Jihoon up with kisses that heated up his whole body faster than any alcohols, and before he knew it, Daniel was already thrusting inside him, the condom-clad cock deliciously hard and hot.

Jihoon likes the way Daniel makes him feel full, his hole fluttering around Daniel’s girth as the cock piston in and out in the quick pace that Daniel had set from the start, but tonight it felt too fast somehow, like Daniel was chasing something that Jihoon did not know about and it felt like he was missing out something.

“You feel so good around me, Jihoon,” Daniel groaned at a particularly hard thrust that had Jihoon sank into the springy bed, his nails making scratches across Daniel’s bare back as he bit down the moan that almost escaped his lips. “If you keep clenching around me like that I won’t last long, sweetheart.”

It feels good, too, Jihoon swore but there was something lacking. His hips moved almost instinctively to sought for the pleasure that Daniel had seemed to deny him – purposely or not – but he barely achieved anything when Daniel held them down with both of his hands, a very clear sign that he was the only one controlling the game they were playing tonight.

“Hyung,” Jihoon whined, half out of impatience and another half out of desperation to get off. When Daniel shushed him down, he was sure that older man was doing it on purpose. “Hyung, let’s come together, please – “

The bed squeaked loudly as Daniel quickened his tempo, all while avoiding Jihoon’s sweet spot. The friction, aided with plenty of lube felt heavenly and Daniel’s thick length splitting him open was more than enough to get Jihoon to the tip but he was not quite there yet, not nearly on the same page as Daniel, judging by his harsh breathing and messy thrusts.

“Jihoon, god,” he grunted into Jihoon’s collarbone as the younger boy’s whole body shaken by the relentless, vigorous thrusts. Jihoon’s inner wall was still tight around his cock, pulsating hard enough that he could feel it well even with the rubber, the reason why he never minded to always use one with Jihoon anyway. “Shit, I’m – shit, Jihoon, _Jihoon_ – “

Daniel came hard, holding Jihoon’s hips to fully bottom onto his last slam into the hole as his cum filled up the condom inside. Jihoon kissed him through the chilling orgasm, his pretty little mouth tugging and sucking on Daniel’s lips and tongue, an endearing way to welcome Daniel down from his coital buzz as his hand ran up and down Daniel’s sweaty back as if telling him that he did a good job.

Jihoon’s swollen, parted lips were the first thing Daniel registered as soon as his eyes could focus again, followed by red, warm cheeks that he immediately put a peck on one just for the sake of it, before getting off the lithe body that was spread under him and taking off the used condom. He heard Jihoon sighed as he tied it off and thew it into the trash can next to the bed but when he stole a glance at his partner, Jihoon’s eyes looked like they were smiling.

“You came so quick, old man,” he teased, making Daniel laughed because Jihoon really had no idea of what was coming for him.

“Yeah, how could I win against someone as young as you,” Daniel played along as he leaned on the bed headboard and patted his thigh, signalling Jihoon to climb over. Jihoon groaned – he liked being on his back the most – but obeyed anyway; the urge was now subdued and bearable, but he still had to come.

Daniel’s arm circled around Jihoon’s tiny waist almost naturally while his other hand roamed along the length of Jihoon’s quadriceps. Jihoon let out the small, breathy whimpers at every squeeze, his own hand clasped around Daniel’s wrist perhaps to have even the littlest control on the ministration.

“Jihoon, have you ever come just from the inside?”

Jihoon looked up at the question, his eyes looking into Daniel’s curiously. “What do you mean; I always came when you fucked me inside, though?”

Daniel shook his head. “You always need to be touched before you can come.”

“Well, isn’t that a given? I am a man, after all,” Jihoon almost snapped; if Daniel would like to discuss anatomy, he should have done it before coming all by himself, leaving Jihoon hot and bothered.

Daniel’s hand travelled around Jihoon’s upper thigh and rested on his full butt instead. Jihoon felt conscious suddenly, all the ramen and meat that his new friends had fed him over the summer so far had started to show along his waistline, and his bottom was always next to be filled up. Daniel seemed like he liked it though, his fingers spread across the smooth skin and tried to grasp on the supple muscles repeatedly, eliciting more pronounced moans from the owner.

“Hyung, if you are not going to make me come anytime soon then let me just touch myself,” Jihoon half-warned, knowing full well that Daniel would never make that happen in his presence. It was one of the things that they had straightened up earlier into their course of actions; that Jihoon should not make himself come unless Daniel asked him to, which Daniel had never done yet.

Daniel kissed him while reaching for the lube bottle somewhere on the bedside table.

“Open up for me,” he said as he warmed the thick liquid on his fingers, and Jihoon, still on his knees, spread his legs wider. Daniel eased a finger in without a hitch, and then the second one, that had Jihoon burying his face onto the crook of Daniel’s neck as a distraction.

“I can take a third one,” Jihoon told him in almost a whisper, because hearing himself saying it was fairly humiliating. Daniel had large hands; two fingers might not be as fulfilling, literally, as his penis but three of those might be a little pushing it, too; Jihoon would not know yet because Daniel had always prepped him by stretching the folds with just the two fingers he had inserted but for some reason, Jihoon could tell that this was not some kind of preparations, not when Daniel had teased him about doing something new, anyway.

Daniel, however, shook his head like denying a child some candies. “I’m sure you can, Jihoonie but three’s a crowd and it’s easier to do what I want to do with just two.”

Perhaps that was true; Daniel always knew what he was doing and Jihoon did not really need much to come anyway. He just needed Daniel to focus on that one area inside him and Daniel’s fingers are roaming dangerously close to it that Jihoon almost felt the familiar build-up low on his stomach. He rocked on the anchored fingers slowly as he took notice of the painfully erect cock that was practically begging to be touched, to be milked out and he hoped Daniel had noticed it, too but Daniel seemed to be pretty preoccupied to find that one spot inside Jihoon at the moment.

“Hyung, there, a little bit more, please,” he let Daniel know because Daniel was really close and he, too was really close – and Daniel hummed in acknowledgment before pressing the small of Jihoon’s wall, hard.

Jihoon wailed.

The sensation washed over his whole body like a wave, powerful and uncontrollable and it took everything of him to move his hands as they scrambled for purchases, the bed sheet under him and Daniel’s wide shoulder, because he felt like he needed to physically hold something, or he would actually drown. He closed his eyes shut, realizing it was not over as Daniel continued to massage the same spot over and over again, with less pressure now but persistently and the jolts still made his toes curled each other time the flat of Daniel’s fingers touch the bundle of nerves.

“Feels good, Jihoonie?” Daniel asked amidst that, his voice kind even though he was clearly enjoying this.

“Yeah,” Jihoon managed in between his whimpers that could not seem to stop. “Feels good but _ahh_ , _ahh_ – it’s, _hnggh_ , hyung –“

Daniel pressed on the prostate again and Jihoon eyes flew open as his sobs rose in a notch, the grip he had on Daniel’s shoulder slip to the upper arm while his back arched.

“It must have felt so good, look at how much you are coming, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon blamed his hazy mind for mishearing Daniel because he had not come yet, he would know if he had, would have felt it, but when he looked down to his cock in between their stomach, he found out that he had heard Daniel right, and Daniel was telling the truth; it was leaking so much, the semen spurting out the tip endlessly, wetting the length down to the base.

“Hyung, but I,” Jihoon tried his best to find some words and then put them together but failed miserably, mainly because Daniel’s fingers were still working on the same point and the pleasure had started to become a little too much. “Niel-hyung, hyung, hyung – it feels weird, _hnggh_ , _ahh_ why, I am coming so much –“

“Want me to stop?” Daniel asked, slowing down his ministration to soft brushes. He got his answer when Jihoon’s hips thrusted down, most probably unconsciously, to get more of the pressure, which he gladly obliged. He kept it to the minimum, though, knowing full well that Jihoon was not quite in a state to decide what was good for him.

“So, you enjoy this, coming from just your ass – wish you could see how wrecked you are right now, Park Jihoon, it’s unbelievable.”

“I’m, Niel-hyung, _hnggh_ , I’m becoming weird,” Jihoon whimpered, without any slightest care of what he was saying and how it would be used against him past the coital bubble later. The pleasure was still unfamiliar, was still giving him random, strong quakes, and it still made him gush out semen through his hard cock even if he could not feel anything down there – but he could not get enough of it, and he did not want Daniel to stop, at least not yet. “Feels so good, hyung, please, don’t, _ahh_ , Niel-hyung, _Niel_ - _hyung_ –“

Daniel ran his fingers through Jihoon’s hair, calming him down through his moans of Niel-hyungs. Jihoon probably could not last much longer, the overstimulation impending even if he did not know it yet and Daniel would never want to hurt him the slightest. He would be lying if this was not turning him on, though – the fact that Jihoon was letting himself go completely, his upper body shaking every time Daniel play with his prostate, his weak fingers trying to grip and fail, and the way he made Daniel’s name a mantra all throughout it as if he did not want to forget who was making him feel that good.

It was a sight to behold, even if Jihoon’s pretty face was a view by default, but with his fluttering eyelids that struggled to open, his bangs matted to his forehead and his mouth slightly agape to catch up with his breath, Jihoon, at the very moment, looked a tad more beautiful and somewhat, more boyish than he usually appeared to be. It made Daniel wanted to mess him up some more and – promising himself that it would be for the last time – he crooked both of his fingers, grazing the bundle of nerve and watched as Jihoon’s cock flexed, the tip squirting thick cum in multiple spurts, back to back.

“Look at how much you’ve come, Jihoonie, it must be so good to be young,” he crooned in Jihoon’s ear, the reference to Jihoon’s earlier teasing drowned down by his now incessant sobs that he finally let out. “God, there you go again, it’s endless, you’re like a kid in puberty, are you still in high school –“

 

* * *

  
  
There are three rooms with best air-conditioning systems in the privately funded school; the immaculate and grand principal room, the intimidating administration office and a room smaller than other classrooms on the third floor that is dedicated for the student council. Jihoon cannot say it is the main reason for him to be in the committee since his first year of high school, but it does play a major role – aside from his pretentious wish to continue the student committee streak since grade school, and ten years experiences in the student council looks mighty good in his school resume.

Needless to say, such specs save him from many hassles now that he is in his last schooling year. As the student council president – a post that he deserves more than anyone, as long as he maintains decent grades in his last semester, his name will stay in the rolling admission list of Chung-ang University for the next spring intake.

Yet, despite the above-average ventilation system, the room feels insufferably stifled today.

“I know this is a short notice, but if Minhee can confirm the details of the lodgings to me by this Friday, I can finalise the proposal over the weekend and by any luck we can get it approved next week. Is it okay with you, Minhee?”  
Choi Minhee, his classmates and the vice-president of the student council nods her head as she jots something on her opened notebook. “Leave it to me, Jihoon.”

Jihoon nods in return. “Thanks, Minhee. I think that’s all for today – unless anyone has any last question?”

A hand shoots up in the air among the committee members and Jihoon sighs, contemplating if the question is worth listening to or he can just pretend not to see it. He really wants to end the meeting as quickly as possible though, so he cocks his head in acknowledgement anyway.

“Where were you and what did you do during the summer that you got tanner than Bae Jinyoung?”

Jihoon snorts as his fellow students snicker at the question. “Cut your trap, Park Woojin, I’m not telling you anyhow. So, that’s it, I suppose. We’ll meet again next week and hopefully by then we are done with all our tasks. Oh, Mr. Kang, thank you for joining us for the meeting today. We sincerely welcome you as the committee supervising teacher for this term.”

The room is soon filled with the scratchy sounds of chair being pushed around and murmurs of conversations about early dinners and after-school classes as the students take their leave, each bowing politely to the only teacher present before making their way out from the room.

Minhee is the few last ones to leave the room, taking her time to recap the major points of the discussion with Jihoon to make sure she had written down every single one. It is only when Jihoon assures her that she got everything right that she picks up her bag.

“Jinyoung-ah, I’ll send you the project proposal format later tonight, if I don’t, remind me to,” she says before turning on her heels, her long hair flies behind her.

“I can’t believe the president doesn’t have the proposal format,” Bae Jinyoung looks at Jihoon with his big, round eyes, shaking his head incredulously.

Jihoon laughs out loud as he takes a seat in front of the paperwork piled up kindly by his vice-president. “She likes doing the proposals and is good at it; why should I take that away from her?”

“Then, why should I learn to do them, prez?”

“Because you are going to be president after the winter break, and your vice-president might not be as good as Minhee.”

“We still don’t know about that,” Jinyoung rebuts with a frown that almost looks like a pout. He ruffles the bangs of his black, straight hair that frames his small face. “There’s an election, remember? I still haven’t decided on my running manifestos.”

“Your face is your manifestos,” teases Jihoon lightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll work on them with you once the upcoming trip is over.”

“Thanks, hyung – oh, I need to drop by the tracks for a bit before going home, do you want to go with me, or I’ll just come here again once I’m done?”

Truthfully, Jihoon wants to go with Jinyoung, even if he does not find the tracks to be a pleasant place to be in humid summer-autumn transition season. However, there is something he needs to do in the room, other than the committee work that Jinyoung is flipping through idly at the moment.

“Nah, it’s okay, just call me when you’re ready to go home.”

He busies himself with his phone as Jinyoung packs his bag, trying to not to notice the other person that is still around other than the two of them.

“You are not going home yet, Mr. Kang?” he hears Jinyoung asks the teacher amicably and a strain of thought flashes in his head, that perhaps it is not too late to leave with Jinyoung, after all.

“No, I need to talk to the prez about a few things for a bit. See you in my English class tomorrow, Jinyoung-gun.”

 

 

When Jinyoung walks out and closes the door behind him, it feels like he takes all the air in the room with him. Jihoon fixes his eyes on the attendance list, unnecessarily going through the names before flipping the papers to the meeting minute that has been jotted down by the secretarial member. The stifles in the room, despite the blaring air-conditioner, makes Jihoon want to undo the top buttons of his summer uniform, to take off his necktie, at least – the stuffed air reminds him to that of summer and summer reminds him of the very person that is currently in the room with him, by some odd chances.

Though, if it was summer, Daniel would have been next to him, and no matter how Jihoon swatted him away, whining over how stifling it was, Daniel would stay close even just to annoy him. If it was summer, Daniel would sneak a kiss whenever he thought people were not looking, and Jihoon would be the one holding the kiss longer, because he liked the way Daniel’s lips felt on his, or on any part of his body; and they both know that.

He probably should just leave, he has stayed 10 minutes too long yet none of them has said anything yet and perhaps that is for the best.

“Park Jihoon.”

“Please don’t yell at me,” he says at once, still refusing to take a look at the older man, his teacher now. The notion never gets less ridiculous, even if he has had one week to come to term to it. He knew Daniel is set to be a teacher after the summer ends, just like the other hyungs in the small group of friends they had hanged out with over the holiday, but perhaps he was too preoccupied in holding to his college boy persona that the possibility of Daniel teaching in his school had completely flown out from his mind – but again, what is the odds, when there are way too many schools in the area to begin with? “Sungwoon-hyung had yelled at me, so you don’t have to do it anymore.”

Jihoon hears a sigh, one that sounds very similar to the one he had heard from Sungwoon over their phone call after the older cousin finished stressing out how risky his shenanigan was, but this one sounds closer, even more than how he expects it to be.

“You don’t think you deserve to be yelled at?” asks Daniel, his tone monotonous; dangerously so.

The silhouette of Daniel’s huge frame against early September’s sunshine shadows the papers that Jihoon is holding, so he puts them down and stands up. He does not like the feeling of being cornered, especially when Daniel is still wearing the same perfume that he remembers, the whiff coming off strong when he turns around and faces the man, his nose on the same level as Daniel’s collared nape due to their height differences.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon gives in, because the quicker he gets this matter over with, the better it will be. He is completely aware of the situation that he is in; Daniel, in his slightly crumpled rplain shirt that hugs his body perfectly, sleeves loose and messily rolled inches above his wrists, is a newly qualified teacher – and that fact can change almost immediately if people find out about what had happened over the summer holiday. There is so much in stake too for Jihoon; his perfect resume, his special admission to the university and his status quo on the top of the pyramid throughout his schooling years.

  
And there is him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t do it, it was stupid of me, it could have gone so wrong and I didn’t think through; I’m really, really sorry, Mr. Kang,” he pauses for a while before adding in a slight whisper. “Niel-hyung?”

Daniel’s lips twitch at the more friendly, more familiar nickname, and he ducks to hide that smile that is about to break out. He is mad at Jihoon, no doubt about it, the whole fling could have been detrimental to his career that is just starting – but now that they have addressed the issue, the worst of it has passed and as long as the secret stayed within their circle of friends who collectively understands the seriousness of the consequences if it got out, everything will be fine for both of them.

Of course, given that it will not happen again.

“There’s no more _Niel_ - _hyung_ for you,” Daniel tells him in the best sombre voice he can pulls off, though judging by Jihoon’s own amused smirk, he is not doing quite a good job. “I really mean, this, Park Jihoon; I’m your teacher now.”

Jihoon shrugs. “Technically, you don’t teach us third year students...”

“Jihoon,” Daniel cuts him off warningly.

“Yes, yes, Mr. Kang – “

The vibration of Jihoon’s phone on the table startles them into silence, the banters dropped. Both of them stare at the flashed up screen, _My_ _Small_ - _head_ on the incoming call notification, because Jihoon grabs the phone hastily and answers the call with a slide of his thumb.

“Yeah, you done?... nah, it’s okay, I’m just about to leave, I’ll meet you at the lockers.”

There is no explanation or clarification needed, after all, Daniel is just a teacher now, but Jihoon knows Daniel would ask anyway, and so he does, as he watches the student stuffs all his belongings into his bag.

“You said you don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Jinyoung is _not_ my boyfriend,” Jihoon says, factually and firmly, with a look in his eyes that tells Daniel that he is not playing any game this time around. “We are stuck with each other since we were young, but we are not like that. He’s... not like _that_.”

Daniel gets what Jihoon means by _Jinyoung_ _is_ _not_ _like_ _that_ at once, but a large part of him wants to disagree. Today might be the first time he sees the two together, but even at the start of the meeting in the afternoon, it is apparent to him that the boys are not mere friends. Bae Jinyoung ticks all the attributes of a popular boy in any high schools; naturally good-looking, readily buddies with his fellow male friends and effortlessly charming around the girls – but there is something more in the way he looks at Jihoon that did not escape Daniel’s own scrutiny.

(Summer might be over, but Daniel still needs to work on ways to keep his eyes off Jihoon.)

However, it is not his place to share his takes, as they have made it clear just earlier.

“Take care on your home,” he says before wondering if it is something normal to say to a student.

Jihoon stops with his hand already on the door handle. When he turns around, it is the first time he looks at Daniel right in the eyes today.

“Jinyoung is not like that, so he definitely cannot know about us, not even about _me_. I’m asking you a favour, hyung – ah, no, teacher.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... do you think they will be able to keep it in their pants? heh tell me what do you think (or what do you want!) in the comments!! also, thanks for reading!!


End file.
